


Unexpected Plesure.

by StoriesFromTheStars



Series: SasuSaku Spooktacular (Kinktober 2020) [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheStars/pseuds/StoriesFromTheStars
Summary: prompt 7. In the shower/tubSasuSaku Spooktacular (Kinktober.)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Spooktacular (Kinktober 2020) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989259
Kudos: 12





	Unexpected Plesure.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 7. In the shower/tub  
> SasuSaku Spooktacular (Kinktober.)

Sasuke had returned home covered in dirt, and the first thing his wife had told him was to shower. Not wanting to argue he rushed to the bathroom and stripped off his clothing, his body still slick with sweat and grime. 

It had only been a week, but even he had to turn away from his stench.

Now beneath the warm water, he couldn’t hold back from falling to the wall with a smile. He was about to begin washing when the door to the bathroom opened. He turned around and froze, his eyes widening as he took in his wife’s naked form. 

She smiles at him and opens the shower door, stepping into the steam and shutting the door behind her. He watches as she steps forward and wraps her arms around his waist, her nipples grazing him as she looks up and smiles.

“I thought you might want some help, Sasuke Kun.”

“Ah.”

She smiles at him and reaches forward for the soap, her chest pressing against his back as she squirts the shower gel into her palm. He swallows as she places it back and rubs her hands together, creating bubbles. 

With her arms still wrapped around his waist, she pressed the soapy foam to his stomach, her hands slowly, rubbing against the defined muscle as he turns to look at the wall. She chuckles, and he feels her hands begin to lower, causing his cock to twitch in anticipation as her fingers scratch at his pubis. 

“Sakura.”

She hums and takes his cock in her hand, the soap causing a slick wet sound to break out as she pumps his skin back and forth. He groans and lets his head look down at her hand, slowly moving against his length. 

He had missed her touch far too much whilst away. 

He turns to her with dark eyes and leans down, pressing his lips to her. They kiss slowly, their tongues brushing as her hand continues to move against his cock. His body shudders, and he pulls back with a groan.

“Put your hands on the wall and bend over Sakura.”

Her hand pauses for a moment, and Sasuke takes the opportunity to turn her body and bend her over. She squeals but places both palms flat against the damp wall, looking back as her husband looks down at her pussy. 

“I have missed you, my wife.”

He steps forward and takes her hip with his hand, ushing his cock to her and rubbing it against her aching flesh. She hums and whimpers as she feels the tip of his cock push at her entrance. 

“Yes, Sasuke.”

He hums and pushes deep, sinking his cock deep between her folds as she arches back with a cry. Her walls tighten around him, and he leans down, pressing his lips between her shoulder blades as he pulls out and pushes deep again. 

His cock fills her, and she can feel the tip of his cock, hitting her cervix as he begins a quick, rough pace. She can feel his balls slapping against her clit, which causes her to hum as she looks back over her shoulder and admires her husband. 

His cheeks are flushed, and his eyes closed tight as he gives his body to the pleasure. As he looks up, Sakura moans, his expression hot as his eye bore into hers. 

He smiles and pulls her back against him. The steam of the shower surrounds them, and Sakura has to suck in a deep breath as it becomes harder to breathe. Her skin was hot, her stomach tightening, and she didn’t know how long she could hold back her orgasm. 

“You are close; I can feel you tightening around my cock. Cum for me Sakura, coat my cock with your cum.”

She whines as he bites her shoulder and her body gives way. She feels the tingles at her toes first, before the shoot up her body in violent bursts. Her legs tense, and her eyes water as she releases on his cock, clenching around him as he continues his thrust.

“Yes, Sasuke, yes.”

She throws back her head and cries, her husband joining with her as his cock twitches. She feels him fill her, and she whines, the feeling of him pushing his seed in deep, causing her to shudder. 

“I love you, Sasuke.”

Her chest rapidly falls and rises as she turns back to look at him. He smiles and leans down, pressing his lips to hers as his cock slips from within her. She whines from the sudden emptiness but allows him to turn her and pull her to his chest. He breaks the kiss and smiles, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I love you too, Sakura.”


End file.
